1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a packing box in which size and shape of an accommodation space are easily changeable to ensure convenient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a packing box formed of paper or synthetic resin film has entered widespread use for packing of simple food such as snacks.
Such a packing box is made by folding a sheet cut in a shape of an unfolded figure and fixing joints. Therefore, such a packing box is easy to fabricate and has a light weight, and thereby shipping expenses of a product may be reduced.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-0329249 illustrates an example of a packing box formed of paper to pack confectionery.